


The Sun Will Shine On You Again

by milesphnx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, I Made Myself Cry, Infinity war killed me, Loki (Marvel) - Freeform, My First Work in This Fandom, Oh My God, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Post-Thor: The Dark World, Thor - Freeform, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, im dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesphnx/pseuds/milesphnx
Summary: They had lost. Thor never got to say goodbye.





	The Sun Will Shine On You Again

The Sun Will Shine On You Again

It was dark out. The sun had fallen over the Wakandan battle field the leaving ash of the fallen to the wind. So many were gone including the king of the country leaving his younger sister to take his place. They had lost the battle and had payed for it with everything.  
Each one of the heroes was in there own state of mourning, some over friends some lovers and others enemies that in there last moments had become family. Everyone had either huddled together in small groups to try and comfort each other or had strayed as far as they could from the other survivors. One person was completely alone and not by choice either.  
Thor the mighty god of thunder had lost absolutely everything. His people, kingdom, father and his brother. And then he failed to save the rest of the universe, he should have gone for the head. Thor was alone sitting in one of the outcrops near the border of the nation. The worst week of his life had come to a close and had destroyed everything he had left so what else was there to do but sleep.

 

It was completely black even after traveling in space Thor had never seen a darkness quiet like this before. It seemed to be and open void that traveled to the ends of time and would reach the heavens. There was a figure breaching the darkness he had to be only about 50 yards away but has his back turned towards Thor obscuring his face from view, but Thor knew that outfit and hair anywhere.

“Loki?” Thor asked tentatively taking a step forward. “Is that really you?” He questioned starting to walk towards the figure who was standing un-moving.  
“You know even after all these years I still find the stars beautiful.” The unmistakable voice of Loki said looking up towards the sky where stars had appeared at some point in the stage void of a place.

“But you…I saw you, I held you.” Thor said placing a hand on Loki’s shoulder and wishing he would turn around.

“You are correct there brother, I am dead but here I am simply a soul that you called out to in your grief.” Loki said turning to meet Thor’s eyes. “But I’m here.” He said with a soft smile spread across his face.

“I’m so sorry I should have protected you, I should have been a better king.” Thor said weakly tears pricking at his eyes.  
“Oh shut up you big fool you’re a great king and a better brother.” Loki retorted back.

“I could have done better, I could have gone for the head but I wanted my revenge and put my needs over the rest of the universe and look what happened half it is destroyed.” Thor replied back pushing away from Loki and looked up the stars above them. “I should have done better.”  
Loki’s eyes travelled to Thor’s. “And you will do better this isn’t over.” Loki said talking steps around Thor’s figure so that he could look him straight in the face. “This isn’t the final battle, there is more to come and you will win them.”

“How are you so sure I have failed so many times in the past what makes you think I can win against the Mad Titan and avenge the universe?” Thor asked questionably.

“Because you are Thor, God of Thunder, King of Asgard, Odinson and Avenger. You will not fail because you have something he doesn’t.” Loki said smugly looking at Thor with a smirk on his face.  
“And what’s that?” Thor asked looking into Loki’s eyes. “What do I have that he doesn’t?”  
Loki smiled and looked up to the stars. “You have a family. You have the Avengers. You have that weird tree and rabbit. And unlike Thanos they love you and you love them. You are so much stronger then you even know.” Loki quipped back with tears in his eyes. “And I know you will defeat him.”

“I don’t know if I can.” Thor replied back his eyes turning towards the ground. “You will.” Loki snapped back.  
“I’m so sorry I couldn’t save you.” Thor’s said as tear running down his cheek. “It was my choice, we are in the end game now.” Loki said with a sad smile  
“I love you brother.” Thor stated looking at Loki as more tears fell from his eyes.  
“Same to you brother, I love you.” Loki replied taking a step forward and wrapping his arms around Thor’s shoulders and pulling the taller man into his embrace.

Both brothers leaned into each other each knowing that this would be the last time they would be able to do this. The void began lightening around them and both knew there time was up. Both reluctantly pulled away and wiped the tears that were streaming down both there faces.

 

“Do not worry brother, the sun will shine on you again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because of my friends encouragement so special thanks to Lulu and Reyna for convincing me to write this now you have to suffer through reading it. Constructive criticism is welcome. I hope you enjoyed this fic because I made myself cry while writing it.


End file.
